Conquering My Fear Just For You
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Revolver manages to conquer his fear of the Light Ignis, just for Playmaker, and he did it by sacrificing something to do that, his own life. I wrote this before episode 96 and episode 97 are even released, but I see some spoilers of the list, before the episodes are even out. So, spoiler warning, I guess.


**Okay, I know episode 96 of VRAINS cast list is out and so did some spoilers of episode 97 of VRAINS, and I know people keep saying that Revolver is going to win the duel against Lightning, but I just have this bad feeling that Revolver is going to lose to Lightning and his data conscious will be taken away. So, I'm writing this fanfic story with Revolver losing the duel, and Playmaker, who is awake because of the preview of episode 95 says so, which will be out tomorrow, witness it himself. So, I hope you bring a tissue or something, because some parts of this fanfic is gonna be a tear-jerker.**

* * *

Revolver wasn't standing in that stadium field that the Light Ignis activated anymore. He feels like he's in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even feel like breathing anymore. He feels himself shaking. A lot.

He remembers before Soulburner duels with Bowman, he told him to protect Playmaker, and then later, he send a message to the Light Ignis and then he appeared right before him. Revolver has told the Light Ignis about his sins it has caused, which made the Light Ignis completely angry, which causes them to duel immedientlly, even though Revolver is shaking in fear a little bit, but he kept it under control.

So far, Revolver manages to put the Light Ignis in a corner and he was about to win, that is, until it showed him it's tactic. His comrade, Spectre, being held prisoner, and is totally mindless, just like Jin Kusanagi is. It's not just him, but the others who were defeated and absorbed, Blood Shepard, Blue Maiden, Shoichi Kusanagi, and Soulburner, if Revolver defeats the Light Ignis, then everybody who was defeated and all of their data consciouses, including the ones that weren't even duelists like Jin Kusanagi and Miyu Sugisaki, are going to be destroyed for good.

So, Revolver just stood there, frozen in time, not even talking or even trying to duel. His fear of the Light Ignis is running through his veins. He couldn't do anything about it. That is, until he heard a voice that kind of made him come out of his frozen statue.

"Revolver!" He turned around and sees Playmaker, still looking like he's all batter up, but he can't help it since he was forced to duel Kusanagi, but he's still manage to pull it through.

Playmaker goes up to Revolver, but Revolver doesn't say anything. His voice is frozen in fear of the Light Ignis.

"Ah, so you're finally awake now, aren't you, Playmaker?" Lightning asked when he saw Playmaker, "I would think that you would stay unconscious forever after your little duel with Shoichi Kusanagi."

"Shut up, Lightning! Shut up forever!" Ai shouted who is pissed off.

"Revolver wouldn't ever stop dueling because of what you said," Playmaker said, feeling all determined, "there is no way you would destroy everybody that you have taken, including Soulburner, Kusanagi-san, and his brother."

"I would, Playmaker. If Revolver tries to defeat me, then everyone I have captive and the ones who tried to stop me and Bowman, will all be destroyed by me," Lightning said with a sinister smile, even though he's not showing it, he is smiling, "and they will never wake up in the real world. They will practically die. And Revolver just gives up this easily. For the Leader of the Knights of Hanoi, he shows mercy to others and it's very pathetic of him."

Revolver didn't say anything because his voice is frozen. He just looks down at the floor and shakes in fear.

"Revolver, remember what I said before we arrived here. Just think about me so that you're fear for Lightning would go away for now." Playmaker said, in a calm voice.

Revolver is trying his best to think of him because of his feelings for him, but his mind is also frozen as well, that he can't think about Playmaker.

"Hoh? The great and mighty Revolver is afraid of me?" Lightning asked in a amusing tone, "That seems very interesting. I never thought of the Leader of the Knights of Hanoi would ever be afraid of me."

Playmaker glares at Lightning. "It's your fault that he's afraid of you! If you haven't defeated Blood Shepard, then he wouldn't be like this!"

"Hmm… You make a fair point, but Blood Shepard had it coming. He shouldn't have come to my palace in the first place," Lightning said, "but the fool just had to fall in my hands, just like I did with the others, and of course, Bowman helped defeating Blue Maiden and Soulburner for good as I handle Spectre, and as for Shoichi Kusanagi, you were the one who gotten rid of."

Playmaker knot his eyebrows in a upset way. Yes, he still feels guilty he defeated his friend, but he knows Kusanagi-san wouldn't hate him.

Then Lightning smirks, looking at Playmaker as he got an idea. A very very malice idea. "But learning about Revolver's fear of me and knowing that you are the only person that he can actually calm down to, I'm gonna use Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis to destroy you and Ai for good."

Playmaker, Ai, and Revolver's eyes widen when Lightning said that. "What?" Playmaker said in shock.

"You mean… we're going to get absorbed after you attack us?!" Ai asked in a panic tone, "That means Bowman would be a fully completed AI, well sort of when he absorbs you too!"

"Exactly. And Revolver is going to watch you vanish with his own eyes."

Playmaker didn't say anything else. Lightning must be messed up. He was dueling Revolver, not him. He can't just use his monster to attack him.

"Legionis! Attack Playmaker! Make sure he never comes back!" Lightning commands his monster and Legionis does so and goes to attack Playmaker.

Revolver just stands there as the Light Ignis' monster go to attack Playmaker. He needs to save him, but he is too afraid of the Light Ignis to do that, but if he doesn't do something, then Playmaker will be absorbed like the others are. He needs to throw all that fear away. He has to conquer his fear of the Light Ignis just for Playmaker and he's doing that now.

"NO!" Revolver yelled as he run towards Playmaker and then…

_SLASH!_

Legionis made it's attack, but it didn't attack Playmaker. It attack Revolver, who was shielding Playmaker from that attack.

Revolver is now in pain because of that and he feels his life points fall to zero, meaning he lost the duel because he protected Playmaker.

Sooner or later, he fell to the ground, looking very exhausted. His visor came off his face when he hit the ground.

"Revolver!" Playmaker reacted after Revolver fell to the ground and went to his knees next to Revolver as soon as the whole field disappears.

Playmaker can feel this pain in his heart. It was the same pain he felt when he saw Kusanagi-san disappear with his own eyes after he defeats him, but it was a lot worse than before. Because this is Revolver, this is Ryoken Kogami, this is his special person, laying in the ground as he opens his eyes half way and looks at him, and he was smiling.

"Revolver, why did you do that? You know what's going to happen to you, right?" Playmaker asked, with pain in his voice.

Revolver smiles a bit and continues looking at him and Playmaker was surprised when he saw tears forming in Revolver's eyes, and yet he was still smiling. "I didn't want to see you vanish before my eyes. I knew that I wasn't going to defeat the Light Ignis because of Spectre. He is my comrade after all, but you are the most important one of all."

Playmaker is confused when Revolver said that. "What are you saying?"

Revolver looks at Playmaker lovely, even with tears forming in his eyes, he manages to hold them back. "I have feelings for you, Playmaker. Ever since you comfort me in the ally when you found me."

Playmaker was surprised of Revolver's confess and no sooner or later, there were tears forming in Playmaker's eyes. "Feelings? You mean… you're in love with me?"

Revolver nods his head in reply. "I couldn't let you fall into the Light Ignis' hands. I think you are the only person who can defeat it and save everyone from their captivity. I believe in you, Yusaku."

Playmaker's tears started to fall out of his eyes when Revolver said his real name. He shakes his head in denial. "No! I can't do it! I can't let you go like this! I was the one who was supposed to save you, not the other way around! And now, you… you're going to…" He can't even say it. Playmaker's whole body starts to shake a lot.

Revolver knows that Playmaker's fear was of him losing him to the Light Ignis, and now that fear is coming true, but Revolver isn't afraid anymore.

Revolver manages to get himself up, but only on his knees, and he hugs Playmaker tightly so he would feel calm, even though he's going to be absorb by the Light Ignis anymore.

Playmaker then cries onto Revolver's chest and holds on to him tightly. "It's not fair… It's just not fair…"

Revolver keeps hold of the crying teen. He is upset, but yet, Revolver keeps the same smile on his face. "It's alright, Yusaku. I know you can do it. I have faith in you."

Playmaker sniffs a little, the tears keep on streaming down his cheeks, knowing that his special person is going to disappear in front of him.

Revolver pulls away from Playmaker and looks down at him. He smiles and then says his final words, "I love you," and then leans down and kisses Playmaker on his forehead, and then turns into data and vanishes before Playmaker's eyes.

Playmaker tries to grab all of the fragments of Revolver, but he couldn't and they all fly towards Lightning.

Playmaker couldn't believe. Revolver, Ryoken Kogami, his special person, the person who saved his life, not once, but twice now, was gone, forever. After a moment, Playmaker let out of scream. It was a scream of pain, a scream of despair, and a scream of heartbreak.

Soon enough, he stopped screaming. His eyes are now glue to the floor and they were very dull. And the tears just keep on falling.

"Hmph. I didn't expect Revolver to take the hit for you," Lightning said, "but in the end, I won the duel, so there's no need for him to be in use." Soon, Spectre gets absorbed by Lightning in a ball of light and goes inside Lightning.

Playmaker wasn't even paying attention to Lightning. He just kept himself quiet and he even couldn't hear Ai trying communicate with him. He was on his own now. He lost his two friends, and now he lost the one person who he was supposed to save in the same way he saved him, and maybe to have fallen in love with as well.

"What's the matter, Playmaker? Are you too distraught to even fight anymore?" Lightning asked in a mocking way.

Playmaker looks up and glares at Lightning. There were still tears in his eyes, but there were also hatred in his eyes as well. Then he gets up from the ground and holds up his duel disk. He is going to duel Lightning, right here, right now.

"Hoh? So you want to duel with me?" Lightning asked in a curious tone, "Even after what you have witness?"

"Shut up." Playmaker told Lightning in a bitter tone. "I'm going to defeat you once and for all, and I'm going to save everyone. Jin, Blood Shepard, Spectre, Blue Maiden, Aqua, Sugisaki, Kusanagi-san, Soulburner, Flame, and Revolver from your hands. And I'll make sure you'll be defeat for good."

"I see. Well in that case, I accept your challenge, Playmaker. Let's begin."

Playmaker nods, he will win the duel, and he will save everybody that has fallen, especially Revolver, because Revolver, no, Ryoken, is his special person that had saved him 10 years ago.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Well, that might be how I see episode 97 of VRAINS to be, even though episode 95 of VRAINS is going to be out tomorrow, but the whole story must be more heartbreak than with Playmaker and Kusanagi's duel at the end of episode 93, but still, whether or not Revolver may win or lose, I still have this bad feeling that Revolver will lose the duel to Lightning and Playmaker is going to be more heartbroken than ever. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please comment on what you guys think of it.**


End file.
